Mi 8cho-sempai, parte 1
by Jackie0350
Summary: Laura se choca con el Youtuber 8cho pero sin conocerlo a fondo; situaciones cómicas y problemáticas les esperan a ambos. Funcionará?


Sí, va a sonar trillado y como un gran cliché, pero así fue cómo lo conocí.

Me quedé unos minutos más en la cama…que se convirtió en una hora. ¡Llegaba tarde a la universidad, justo cuando tenía un examen muy importante!

Aunque no suelo ser así de despistada, no podía entender cómo me había quedado dormida. Por suerte, había preparado mi ropa el día anterior. Me hice dos coletas simples, quedaba muy tierna con mi cabello rojo; blusa negra, medias largas, falda tableada, zapatos, un desayuno rápido (jugo de naranja y una tostada) y salí corriendo con mi valija en mano.

Corrí varias calles, memorizando una vez más lo que había estudiado para mi examen de ciencias…cuando al doblar la esquina, choqué con alguien.

Caí al suelo con él. ¡Menudo golpe! Había caído sentada y él también. Mis cosas se habían desparramado por toda la acera.

-¡Lo lamento!-dije en alto arrodillándome para juntar mis cosas.

-No, perdóname tú a mí.-dijo él y me alcanzó alguno de mis papeles.-Sí que tenías prisa, ¿eh?-yo no lo miré, estaba acomodando mis cosas en mi valija de nuevo.

-Sí, tengo un examen en unos minutos.-respondí rápido. Me levanté un poco dolorida.-Ay…que caída…-él me extendió un pequeño conejo negro que se me había caído.

-Ah, toma. Que te ha faltado esto.-lo tomé y mientras le agradecía, lo miré.

Traía el cabello atado con una coleta y llevaba rapada las sienes, como ahora se usan mucho; una musculosa negra con un 8 blanco, ojos marrones, unos expansores negros pequeños y se le notaba la sombra de la barba y el bigote. Nos quedamos viendo un momento mientras sostenía mi muñeco aunque no podría precisar cuánto.

-¿Estás bien?-su pregunta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Guardé rápido mi conejito y me apresuré.

-Sí, lo siento. ¡Gracias y perdón por el golpe!-dije rápido y me fui corriendo. Pero qué vergüenza…hacer semejante ridículo justo ahora y con un chico lindo…

Mi nombre es María Laura Reyes, tengo 22 años pero cualquiera siempre me da menos años porque no soy muy alta y porque me gustaba vestirme como una colegiala gótica. Casi siempre me ven y piensan que apenas tengo 17. Si usara tacones y mucho maquillaje quizás ahí me verían como toda una Lady.

Ese día por suerte las cosas fueron bien: llegué a tiempo a clases y pude resolver mi examen sin ningún conflicto; todo siguió con calma hasta la hora de salir. Volvía a casa junto a mi amiga, Nadín, ella me acompañaba hasta una esquina y luego ella seguía otro camino para tomar el autobús.

-Después hablamos, así nos ponemos de acuerdo para el proyecto de física.-me dijo ella luego deteniéndose a unos pasos del cruce de cebra.

-Sí, mándame un whatsapp cuando estés libre y nos vemos en tu parada.

-Bien, nos vemos.-nos saludamos con un beso de mejilla y yo seguí caminando. Entonces me gritó desde la vereda de enfrente:

-¡No olvides la tarea de matemáticas!

-¡Descuida, la hice ayer!-le respondí mientras caminaba y cuando volteo, ¡de nuevo choqué a alguien!-Ay, disculpa…-solo para darme cuenta de que era el mismo chico de esta mañana.

-¿Debo creer que se volverá una costumbre?-dijo riéndose, yo sonreí apenada.

-Perdón, no suelo ser tan despistada. En serio.-él se rió y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Pues menos mal que te encuentro de nuevo porque esta mañana olvidaste esto.-y sacó mi llavero de un chibi de Vegeta. Tenía parte de la cadena pero la argolla no estaba. Miré el cierre de mi valija y ahí estaba la argolla. Tomé mi llavero y le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, no sé cómo no lo noté.-lo puse en el bolsillo para arreglarlo después.

-Pues no serás despistada pero si vas a toda prisa.-reí un poco. Supongo que después de tanta tontera mejor presentarse.

-Por cierto, soy Laura.-dije dándole la mano.

-Danny.-respondió estrechándola.- ¿Vives por aquí?

-Pues a unas calles, cruzando el parque.-no iba a decirle donde vivía pero luego dijo:

-Vaya, entonces parece que somos vecinos.

-Wow...-dije y luego de eso, nos siguió un pequeño silencio, no se me ocurría nada de qué hablar con él hasta que me preguntó:

-Así que…¿te gusta Dragon Ball?-lo dijo por mi llavero. Yo sonreí.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Yo me crié con Dragon Ball Z! Y me encanta Picolo y Vegeta…son los reyes Tsundere.-luego me arrepentí de usar ese término, iba a pensar que era una otaku desquiciada (aunque en realidad era una akiba-kei). Pero solo se rió y me dijo:

-Totalmente, yo también lo sería si fuese la sombra eterna de mi rival.-eso no me lo esperaba.

-Son como Naruto y Sasuke al comienzo de la serie. Rivales pero amigos.

-¿A qué te ha gustado el beso que se han dan en la clase?-yo me reí.

-Tolai.-respondí.-Pero bueno. El fan service vende.

-Ya.-dijo riéndose.-Más tolai que Superman y sus calzoncillos por fuera.-Sacó su celular y miró la hora.-Bueno, nos vemos, que tengo que pasar a buscar a mi hermano.

-Vale, pues nos vemos por ahí.

-Eso sí, si quieres hablarme, no me choques.-nos reímos los dos y nos despedimos.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco extraña. ¿Quién, en toda la extensión de la palabra, se choca con alguien a la mañana, se lo vuelve a chocar a la tarde y terminan hablando de anime como dos amigos de toda la vida?

Regresé a casa, puse algo de música para desestresarme y, luego de prepárame un té, me puse a leer mis apuntes de historia para el día siguiente. Aunque tratara de concentrarme, no se me iba la tonta sensación de lo que había pasado hoy. Por lo menos el día acabó bastante normal y no sucedió nada extraño…

…pero lo mejor estaba por ocurrir.

-Fin, parte 1.


End file.
